A New Adventure
by Nami-san625
Summary: A story about two competitive sisters and their pokemon journey. One wants to be a pokmeon master, and another wants to become a top coordinator.


Wahoo! My second fic! (But still, it's my first pokemon one). Just to tell everyone, my friend, mangalover16 is writing a Shinonh one, just like this (but still, it's different) so, go check it out!

**A New Adventure**

Chapter One

The Start of a New Journey

"Oi, Tomiko, WAKE UP!!!" exclaimed her twin sister as she jumped up and down at the end of her bed.

"Just one more minute…" whined Tomiko.

"Come on, our birthday's today, and we get out first pokemon too," said Reiko, the older of the two. "I wonder what pokemon I should get… hmmm… maybe a Chikorita. Yeah. Okay my minds made up, I'm getting a Chikorita. Chikorita is probably the best for contests anyway. So, what do you think Tomiko?"

snore

"You were asleep the whole time!? Well, you'd better wake up if you want a pokemon. You don't wasn't to end up without one, now do ya?" Suddenly, Tomiko's eyes shot open.

"Okay, I'm awake!" she said, tossing her covers and jumping out of bed.

The two of the anxiously ran downstairs, only to see their mom sitting at the dining table, drinking coffee. "Good morning girls, and happy birthday!" she said, placing French toast in front of each of them.

"Thanks mom!" enthusiastically said Reiko, taking a bite into her French toast.

"So, how's it to be twelve?" she asked them.

"Not that different for being eleven," calmly said Tomiko.

"Well, I have presents for you," said their mom, handing each of them a wrapped box.

Reiko immediately and excitedly opened the box, ripping the paper and destroying the box. In it was a pink backpack, a diary, a box of pens and pencils and a dress. "Thank you so much mom!" she said, holding up the dress.

On the other hand, Tomiko slowly and carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. She had similar things like her sister. She got a blue backpack, a journal, a box of pens and pencils and a new pair of shoes. "Thanks mom."

"The diary and journal are for recording your adventures when on your journey. Now, why don't you try on your dress, Reiko?"

"Okay, she said as she ran upstairs the try on her dress.

When she came back down, she showed her mom and her sister. 'You look lovely honey."

After they finished eating, they went upstairs to change and pack their bags.

Later that day, they left on their way to see Professor Elm. "So, what pokemon are you gonna get?" asked Tomiko.

"Didn't you hear me when I told you? I'm getting a Chikorita," she answered. "And you?"

"I'm definitely getting Cyndiquill," she said. There was a long pause until Tomiko broke the silence. "Race ya to the lab!"

"You're on!" exclaimed Reiko as she sped up.

The race continued up and down the streets of New Bark Town while one of them would occasionally bump into someone and the other would laugh and go on ahead.

"Hey! It's this way!" said Tomiko as she turned to the left and her sister kept going on straight.

"I win!" exclaimed Tomiko as she touched the lab gate.

"No fair!" whined Reiko. "You cheated."

"Just because I know the way to the lab doesn't mean I cheated."

They continued to argue as they walked to through the gate and into the lab. Their only focus was each other; so ended up crashing into the door and falling over, still arguing, but laughing at the same time.

Professor Elm opened the door and saw two girls on the ground. "Hello, are you by any chance the new trainers here for their first pokemon?"

"Actually, we are!" said Reiko. "I'm Reiko and this is my sister Tomiko."

"Well, hello, I'm Professor Elm," he said. "Well, why don't we go inside and get you your pokemon?"

"Okay!" they said in unison, following the Professor.

They walked into the lab and in front of them were there pokeballs resting on a table. They walked over to the table. The two sisters in front and the Professor behind. "So, do you know what pokemon you want?"

"Yup!" they said together.

"I want a Chikorita,"said Reiko.

"And I want a Cyndiquill," said Tomiko.

Professor Elm called out one of his assistants out. He walked out with two trays, each with a pokedex, five pokeballs and their starter pokemon in its ball. He handed the trays to them. "Here are you starter pokemon, your pokedex and pokeballs."

"Go Cyndiquill said Tomiko, letting it out of its ball.

"You too, Chikorita," said Reiko, doing the same.

After some time of getting to know their pokemon and listening to the Professor explain the pokedex, they left the lab, their pokemon on their shoulders, and walked home to show their mom.

"Hey mom! Look at my pokemon!" exclaimed Reiko, bursting through the door.

"Hello honey. What a nice Chikorita Reiko. And what about you Tomiko?" said their mom.

"I got a Cyndiquill," she said, letting it rest on her lap when she sat down in a chair.

"So, why are you back so soon? I thought you would instantly start your pokemon journey," said their mom.

"We just wanted to show you our pokemon," said Reiko.

"And we needed some money…" added Tomiko.

"Well then, here you go," she said as she gave each of them 3000pkd.

"Thanks mom!" they said, hugging their mom.

"You're welcome. Now, have fun on your journey."

The two sisters ran out the door as they waved goodbye to their mom. And at that, was the start of their pokemon journey.

So, how was it? (I hope it wasn't too bad). R&R, no flames, but friendly advice is fine! (In the next chapter, I'll add character bios at the end)


End file.
